Everyone meets the 101 Dalmatians
by skykawaii41
Summary: E


p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"For their vacation, the Paw Patrol decides they can take a vacation at London in the United Kingdom. The pups and Ryder have already packed their bags and are at the airport. When their flight number was called, they got on their plane to the UK./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""I hope London will be great," said Chase./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""I sure wanna see the red telephone booths," said Rocky./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""I also wanna see Big Ben," said Skye./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""We all want to see all of London's structures," said Ryder./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"After a while, the plane landed and the Paw Patrol exited and saw London. The pups were amazed about how great the city looked. However, the streets seem a little smaller than they were in Adventure Bay. While they were walking on the sidewalks, Ryder told the pups to stop for another person was going to cross. The pups saw how many pets the person was walking./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Wow," said Marshall, "look at how many Dalmatian puppies that lady is walking!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Ryder, the Power Rangers and the rest of the pups saw them, too. Everest, Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Audrey, Ben, Lonnie, Freddie, Ally, and Jordan, who also wants to come with them, saw the puppies too./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Looks like ninety-nine clones of Marshall," Mal said./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Yes. I agree with you, Mal," Evie said./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Marshall gave Mal and Evie a look for he didn't want them to pull his leg./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Let's go see that lady," said Ryder. "Chase, sniff out where the lady was walking the Dalmatians."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Chase is on the case!" said Chase./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"So Chase led the Paw Patrol the path to where the puppies were going./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; min-height: 13.9px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"After a while they got to a house in the country. Ryder went to the door and ring the doorbell. A man smoking his pipe answered the door and saw Ryder./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Well, hello there, young man," said the man, "I never saw you around here. What's your name?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""My name's Ryder," said Ryder, "and these are my dogs"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"The man took a look over his shoulder to see the pups./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""My name's Rodger," said the man, "I'm going to tell Anita that we have visitors."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Rodger soon went back into the house to tell his wife Anita that they have visitors./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Well, hello there, Mr. Ryder," she said, "please come in."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Ryder and the Paw Patrol entered the house and two full-grown Dalmatians who were taking their nap saw the seven dogs. They approached them to introduce themselves. The one in the red and two black ears introduced himself first./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Hello," he said, "my name is Pongo."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Pongo soon put his left front leg around the female Dalmatian's shoulders. The female one wore a blue collar but she didn't have black ears like Pongo did./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""This is my wife, Perdita," he said./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"The pups soon introduced themselves to the Dalmatian couple. Chase went first./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""My name is Chase," he said./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""My name is Rubble," said Rubble./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""I'm Zuma," said Zuma./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""My name's Rocky," said Rocky./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""My name is Skye," said Skye./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""I'm Everest," said Everest./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Hi. I'm Mal, And these are my friends, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Audrey, Ben, Lonnie, Freddie, Ally and Jordan. And we are the Descendants!" Mal said./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""My name is Jeremy Scott, the Mighty Morphin White Ranger. Jason Lee Scott was my cousin and the original Mighty Morphin Red Ranger." Jeremy Scott said./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Yes, Jeremy. These are my friends, Zack Taylor, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan, Kimberly Ann Hart, Tommy Oliver, Adam Park, Rocky DeSantos, Aisha Campbell, and Katherine Hillard." Jason Lee Scott said./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Don't forget us, Pongo and Perdita. I'm Mike Corbett, the Magna Defender, this is my brother, Leo, and his friends, Damon Henderson, Kai Chen, Maya Lunis, Karone, and Kendrix Morgan." Mike Corbett said./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""I'm Justin Stewart, the Blue Turbo Ranger. And these are the Jungle Fury Rangers, Casey Rhodes, Theo Martin, Lily Chilman, Robert James, known as R.J., Dominic Hargan, Jarrod, and Camille." Justin Stewart said./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Pongo, Perdita, I'm Wesley Collins, this is Jen Scotts, Lucas Kendall, Katie Walker, Trip Regis, and my partner, Eric Myers. We're the Time Force Rangers." Wes Collins said./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""And my name is Marshall," said Marshall./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; min-height: 13.9px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Pongo and Perdita saw Marshall and their jaws dropped. Marshall saw them like that and was confused./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""What's with those expressions?" he asked./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"But they didn't say a word. In fact, they were petrified. Another Dalmatian whom is younger than his parents to asked them something. That one Dalmatian puppy had solid black ears like Pongo did. However, the spots on his back seem to form a horseshoe./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Mom, Dad, can I ask you something?" said the pup./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"But his parents did respond. The pup went to get a bucket of water and dumped it on his parents heads. Pongo and Perdita did not appreciate when the puppy did and shook the water off. Karone felt the water hitting her and said "Yah! I have been wet!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"The Dalmatian couple heard Karone's yelling and Perdita said "Oh, sorry, sister."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Karone turned her head to Perdita./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Our son, Lucky, tried to snap us out," she said./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Is that the pup who drenched you?" asked Karone./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Yes," answered Pongo, "he's one of our ninety-nine puppies."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Well," Chase said, "why did you two have that expression?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Pongo and Perdita looked at Marshall again and Pongo said "I didn't know there were more Dalmatians here."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""You mean Marshall?" asked Damon Henderson./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Is that his name?" asked Perdita./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Yes," said Aisha Campbell./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Well," said Pongo, "there's already a hundred one of us."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""We just didn't want Marshall to make a hundred two," said Perdita./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Where are the west of your ninety-eight puppies anyway?" asked Kai Chen./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""They're at the barn," Perdita answered. "C'mon."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; min-height: 13.9px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"The Paw Patrol followed Pongo and Perdita to the barn. They pups were amazed how many Dalmatian puppies were in the barn. One fat puppy and one small puppy came to them./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Hello there," said the fat puppy, "what are your names?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""These are our new friends, Rolly," said Perdita. "This is the Paw Patrol."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"And in order to not make this paragraph too long, I'm gonna skip the pups introducing themselves to the puppies./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Nice to meet you guys," said Rolly. "My name is Rolly and this is my sister, Cadpig."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Is Cadpig the runt of the litter?" asked Jason Lee Scott./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Of course, bro," said Perdita./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""We'll leave you guys alone," said Pongo, "so you can play with our puppies."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"And so Pongo and Perdita walked out of the barn and shut the door. The pups looked back at Lucky, Rolly, and Cadpig. Cadpig went to Chase and said "So do you and your friends wanna play?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Sure," said Chase./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Cadpig was glad that the Paw Patrol wants to play with her and her brothers. And so they went outside to play with their ball. Somewhere else, a woman with hair that is black on one side and white on the other was watching. She had an evil look and she sees the pups playing with the Dalmatians./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Ah," said the woman, "those dogs can make perfect coats."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"The woman soon went to the house and knocked on the door. Rodger answers the door./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Oh," he said sternly, "hi, Cruella."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Hello, Rodger," said Cruella./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Is Cruella here?" Anita asked Rodger./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; min-height: 13.9px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Yes," he answered./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Oh, hi, Cruella," Anita said to Cruella./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Anita, darling!" said Cruella./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Why are you here?" asked Anita./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""It's about those dogs that are not Dalmatians."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Oh, those are not mine," said Anita./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Oh really?" said Cruella./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""They're mine," said Ryder as we went to the door./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Cruella de Vil saw Ryder at the door./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Who are you, boy?" Cruella asked./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""My name is Ryder," answered Ryder, "and I'm only staying here for our vacation."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""'Our?'"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Yes," said Ryder, "the Paw Patrol and me."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Paw Patrol?" repeated Cruella./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Yes, they're my dogs."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Is that what those non-Dalmatians are?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Well," said Ryder, "ONE of my dogs is indeed a Dalmatian."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Which one is it?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Ryder was going to tell Cruella about who the Paw Patrol are until Rodger spoke up first./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; min-height: 13.9px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""So why are you here?" Rodger asked./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""I want to buy those dogs," answered Cruella./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""You're not buying Ryder's dogs!" Anita told Cruella./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""What?!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Yeah," said Ryder, "my dogs have been abducted before. I don't want them to go through that phase again."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Cruella was ticked when Ryder said that./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Oh just you wait!" Cruella pointed out, "I WILL get them!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"And she marched back to her car and drove away./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Rodger, Anita, and Ryder were relieved when Cruella left./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Back at the dogs, as they were playing, another Dalmatian came along. However, half of her body is black, and she has an earring./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Oh, hi, Two-Tone," said Lucky as he saw her./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"The Paw Patrol turned their heads to Two-Tone who also looked at them./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Who are those dogs and those Power Rangers?" she asked./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""These are our new friends," Lucky answered, "they are Chase, Marshall, Rocky, Zuma, Rubble, Skye, Everest, Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Audrey, Ben, Lonnie, Freddie, Ally, Jordan, Jeremy Scott, Jason Lee Scott, Zack Taylor, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan, Kimberly Ann Hart, Tommy Oliver, Leo Corbett, Damon Henderson, Kai Chen, Maya Lunis, Karone Corbett, Kendrix Morgan, Mike Corbett, Justin Stewart, Casey Rhodes, Theo Martin, Lily Chilman, Robert James, known as R.J., Dominic Hargan, Jarrod, Camille, Wesley Collins, Jen Scotts, Lucas Kendall, Katie Walker, Trip Regis, Eric Myers, Adam Park, Rocky DeSantos, Aisha Campbell, and Katherine Hillard."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Hello," Two-Tone said sweetly./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Hey there," said Kimberly Ann Hart./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"As the Paw Patrol introduced themselves to Two-Tone, suddenly, Cadpig's stomach growled./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Oh, excuse me," she said./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""What was it," Chase asked./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""My stomach growled," Cadpig answered./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"And then, Two-Tone's stomach growled. She rubbed her stomach when she heard it growl./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""I'm getting hungry," she said./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Then, Skye's stomach growled; she blushed when she heard it. Everest's tummy growled as well./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""I guess we're all getting hungry," she said./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; min-height: 13.9px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Pongo and Perdita was coming to them./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Hey guys," said Pongo./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Oh, hi father," said Cadpig as her belly growled again./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Are you guys hungry?" Pongo asked the pups./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Cadpig, Two-Tone, Skye, and Everest's stomachs growled at once and gave puppy dog eyes./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""I'm gonna take that as a yes," said Pongo, "dinner's going to be ready."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""It is?" Rolly asked./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Yes," answered Pongo. "Besides I did hear someone's tummy when I was with her."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Perdita's stomach growled and she blushed./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Well," said Two-Tone, "I'm glad it's almost dinnertime, my tummy sounds like a lion's inside of it."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"As the female canines' bellies growled, Ryder came out to tell all the pups it's dinnertime. The dogs soon went to their bowls and had their dinner./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Say, Perdita," said Ally./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Yes, Ally?" asked Perdita./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""I have told the Descendants when I joined that I'm kinda hungry all the time."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""So your stomach growls non-stop?" Pongo asked./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Yup," Ally says as her tummy growls./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Pongo and Perdita looks at each other awkwardly when Alice's descendant said she's always hungry./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""I sure hope we have a room in the barn we can share," Carlos said to Ally./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""I hope so," said Ally. "Because I know you like to hear my tummy growling."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"After dinner, Rodger and Anita told Ryder and the dogs it's time for bed. The dogs move to the barn to sleep while Ryder stayed in the house and slept in the guest room. Pongo and Perdita stayed in the house as well and slept on their mats./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; min-height: 13.9px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Meanwhile, two people, which are Cruella's henchmen, were sent to kidnap the Paw Patrol as well as Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, and Two-Tone. When they opened the barn doors, Rocky, Jason Lee Scott, Zack Taylor, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan, Kimberly Ann Hart, Tommy Oliver, Leo Corbett, Damon Henderson, Kai Chen, Maya Lunis, Karone, Kendrix Morgan, Mike Corbett, Justin Stewart, Casey Rhodes, Theo Martin, Lily Chilman, Robert James, Dominic Hargan, Jarrod, Camille, Wesley Collins, Jen Scotts, Lucas Kendall, Katie Walker, Trip Regis, and Eric Myers woke up when he heard the doors open. Luckily, they were hidden in the shadows so Jasper and Horace didn't see Rocky, Jason Lee Scott, Zack Taylor, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan, Kimberly Ann Hart, Tommy Oliver, Leo Corbett, Damon Henderson, Kai Chen, Maya Lunis, Karone, Kendrix Morgan, Mike Corbett, Justin Stewart, Casey Rhodes, Theo Martin, Lily Chilman, Robert James, Dominic Hargan, Jarrod, Camille, Wesley Collins, Jen Scotts, Lucas Kendall, Katie Walker, Trip Regis, or Eric Myers hide behind the bales of hay. Jasper soon grabbed Chase and put him in a giant sack. Chase woke up when he felt a hand grab him and yelled "HELP!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"And soon, all the dogs woke up. Jasper and Horace knew they were gonna get caught by all the barking of the dogs so they grabbed the rest of the Paw Patrol (except Rocky, Jason Lee Scott, Zack Taylor, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan, Kimberly Ann Hart, Tommy Oliver, Leo Corbett, Damon Henderson, Kai Chen, Maya Lunis, Karone, Kendrix Morgan, Mike Corbett, Justin Stewart, Casey Rhodes, Theo Martin, Lily Chilman, Robert James, Dominic Hargan, Jarrod, Camille, Wesley Collins, Jen Scotts, Lucas Kendall, Katie Walker, Trip Regis, and Eric Myers, that is) Jeremy Scott, the rest of the Descendants, and Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, and Two-Tone. After they have all the dogs Cruella told them to get, they fled the barn and drove away in their vehicle./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Rocky stepped outside the barn and saw the two men drive away with a moving sack filled with puppies. He whimpered and a tear fell out of his eye; he knows he must tell Ryder but it's late so he has to wait until morning./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; min-height: 13.9px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"When morning came, Ryder called the pups for breakfast. There was no answer and Ryder finds out there's something strange./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Is there something wrong, Ryder?" Perdita asks./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""The Paw Patrol never ignores me," he answers. "I better go look in the barn."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Ryder goes into the barn and called for the pups. But there was no answer. All that Ryder could see was ninety-five Dalmatians. Pongo and Perdita went inside to look for the four pups they loved so much but they couldn't find them. They knew something was wrong when they heard their puppies barking and running around in the barn at night./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""I better call them from my Pup-Pad," said Ryder./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"When he took out his Pup-Pad to call for the pups, he heard a familiar voice./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Ryder!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Ryder, Pongo, and Perdita turned around and saw Rocky running to them. Rocky jumps up to Ryder to give him a hug. Ryder was glad Rocky was still in the barn. He took Rocky's hat off his head and petted him. After Ryder put Rocky's hat back on his head, he asked him where the rest of the Paw Patrol and the other four Dalmatians were./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""I know what happened to them!" said Rocky./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Pongo and Perdita gasped and soon got closer to Rocky./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""You did?!" they asked./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Yes," he answered. "When I was sleeping, I heard the doors open. And when I woke up, I saw a tall thin guy and a short fat guy. I wasn't sure they were trusted so I hid in the shadows and hid behind the hay. I saw the men grab Chase, Marshall, Everest, Skye, Zuma, Rubble, Rolly, Lucky, Two-Tone, Cadpig, Jeremy Scott, Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Audrey, Ben, Lonnie, Freddie, Ally, and Jordan!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Perdita fainted when she heard that four of her ninety-nine puppies were stolen. Pongo knew the two men Kimberly Ann Hart was talking about and said "Those must've been Cruella's henchmen!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""I knew that lady was bad news!" Ryder said after he heard what Pongo said./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Pongo and Perdita soon ran out of the barn and went up a hill. Ryder, Rocky, Jeremy Scott, Jason Lee Scott, Zack Taylor, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan, Kimberly Ann Hart, Tommy Oliver, Leo Corbett, Damon Henderson, Kai Chen, Maya Lunis, Karone, Kendrix Morgan, Mike Corbett, Justin Stewart, Casey Rhodes, Theo Martin, Lily Chilman, Robert James, Dominic Hargan, Jarrod, Camille, Wesley Collins, Jen Scotts, Lucas Kendall, Katie Walker, Trip Regis, and Eric Myers soon followed them./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; min-height: 13.9px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"While they were up the hill, Pongo and Perdita did the Twilight Bark, even though it wasn't twilight, and soon all the other dogs in London joined the call. Ryder and Rocky was amazed when they heard a lot of dogs barking from a distance./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Meanwhile, Cruella de Vil took a look at the Paw Patrol and Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, and Two-Tone while she was smoking her cigarette./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""You won't get away with this!" said Chase. "Wait until Ryder hears about this!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Oh really?" she said as she blew smoke into Chase's face./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Chase coughed when he inhaled the smoke./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""You will be all mine."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"The pups' Pup-Tags soon glowed. Cruella saw the tags glow and took them off the pups' collars./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Jasper, Horace," she said as she held onto the tags. "I'm going to get rid of these tags so that boy won't find his dogs."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"She soon threw the tags into a fireplace. The pups were upset when they saw their Pup-Tags become firewood./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Meanwhile, when Ryder, Rocky, Jeremy Scott, Jason Lee Scott, Zack Taylor, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan, Kimberly Ann Hart, Tommy Oliver, Leo Corbett, Damon Henderson, Kai Chen, Maya Lunis, Karone, Kendrix Morgan, Mike Corbett, Justin Stewart, Casey Rhodes, Theo Martin, Lily Chilman, Robert James, known as R.J., Dominic Hargan, Jarrod, Camille, Wesley Collins, Jen Scotts, Lucas Kendall, Katie Walker, Trip Regis, Eric Myers, Pongo, and Perdita were on their way to the house the dogs are in, the signal was lost from his Pup-Pad./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Oh no!" said Ryder. "We lost the signal."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""We'll get them back," said Rocky. "Besides, they're directly ahead."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; min-height: 13.9px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Soon, they arrived to went to Cruella's house but they knew they can't get caught, so they hid until Cruella left to go to the house. Inside, Cruella found out one pup was missing./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Wait a minute," she says, "where's the mutt?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""I'm right here," said Skye, "I'M the mutt."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""I MEAN THE OTHER MUTT!" Cruella screamed./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"A tear fell out of Skye's eye; Cruella hurt her feelings./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Where's the mutt with the green hat thingy?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""I-I-I don't know," said Jasper./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""We couldn't find him in the barn," said Horace./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""YOU IDIOTS!" screamed Cruella. "I'm going back next door to talk to Anita. Don't let these dogs out of your sight!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Cruella went to her car, slamming the front door on her way. Jasper and Horace went to the TV to watch "What's My Crime." Meanwhile, Ryder, Pongo, Rocky, Jeremy Scott, Jason Lee Scott, Zack Taylor, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan, Kimberly Ann Hart, Tommy Oliver, Leo Corbett, Damon Henderson, Kai Chen, Maya Lunis, Karone, Kendrix Morgan, Mike Corbett, Justin Stewart, Casey Rhodes, Theo Martin, Lily Chilman, Robert James, known as R.J., Dominic Hargan, Jarrod, Camille, Wesley Collins, Jen Scotts, Lucas Kendall, Katie Walker, Trip Regis, Eric Myers, and Perdita came up with a plan./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Those two abductors are dumb," said Ryder. "Lily, Trini, go get a crowbar."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Yes, sir, Ryder, sir!" said Lily Chilman and Trini Kwan./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"And they took off to a nearby shed. They later came back with a crowbar./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Great work, Lily and Trini," said Ryder./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""What are you gonna do, Ryder?" asked Perdita./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""I'm going in to get the dogs back."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""So you're going to go in through the window?" asked Pongo./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Yes, Pongo," said Ryder. "And I want you three to stay and I will get them out of the cage they're in. Justin Stewart, do you have that lock picking tool?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Yes, Ryder," said Justin Stewart, and he soon took out the key that can unlock anything and Ryder took it and got ready to get in the house./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; min-height: 13.9px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"When he got in, he sneaked over to the dogs locked up in the cage. The pups were going to cry out for joy but Ryder shushed them before they did. He soon took out the key and started to unlock the cage. He shushed the pups again and Ryder soon took the pups out the window one by one. Ryder rescued the kidnapped pups and the Descendants successfully without Jasper and Horace noticing./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""We did it!" Lily Chilman whispered./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""We sure did," said Pongo. "Now let's go back home."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"And so they walked back home but when they saw Cruella at the door, they hid in the bush./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Well, we don't know where Ryder and the dogs are," said Rodger./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Well, if Ryder doesn't come back," said Cruella, "you'll have to sell the farm."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Rodger and Anita looked at each other like they're in trouble. Cruella soon walked back to her car and drove back to her house. Afterwards, Ryder and the dogs got out of the bush and Rodger and Anita saw them./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Ryder!" said Rodger happily./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"They soon gave the Dalmatians pets./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""You saved them!" said Anita./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Thanks," said Ryder./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Was your dogs kidnapped too?" Rodger asked./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Yes, and I saved them, too."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""I was safe," said Rocky. "I hid in the shadows."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Wow," said the couple./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Whenever there's a problem, just yelp for help!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""We will," said Rodger./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Ryder, the Paw Patrol, and the Dalmatians all played in the field of the barn. Cruella noticed through her binoculars and was very upset with Jasper and Horace. She was ticked they let Ryder save the dogs. But the two idiots did notice him. That's when Cruella soon put her foot down./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; min-height: 13.9px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';"span style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"The End/span/p 


End file.
